


The Kings and their Oracles

by TheDarkestDandelion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arguements, Bahamut (Final Fantasy XV) Being a Jerk, Complicated Relationships, Dawn of the Future (Final Fantasy XV), Duty, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Good Ardyn Izunia, Good Parent Regis Lucis Caelum, Guilt, Guilty Somnus Lucis Caelum, Hatred, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Loss, Love, Mors Lucis Caelum Being an Asshole, Multi, Oracles, Parrallels, Regret, Resentment, Time Skips, Wedding, Xenophobia, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: It had been the same for 2000 years. Kings and Oracles working side by side to combat the darkness that plagued Eos. However, as much as their occupation was the same; their relationships were vastly different.
Relationships: Aera Mirus Fleuret/Ardyn Izunia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sylva Via Fleuret & Regis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Kings and their Oracles

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this idea and I was going to post this tomorrow, but I had to do it today. It was so enjoyable to write so I hope everyone enjoys it :)

**Ardyn and Aera:**

Their union may have been one forged by their parents not long after her birth and forced upon them once they both came of age, but the love they shared was no less than true. It was pure and they were devoted to each other as much as they were to their duties. They would always bring each other’s spirits up even when the chips were down and not once did they ever lose sight of what they had in a world filled of death, loss and uncertainty. They had each other and that was enough for both the glorified Healer and the First Oracle. 

Aera smiled softly as she watched Ardyn heal another who was infected. She knew how much it hurt him, not once did he show it to the people in his care though. For he had said to her many times before.  _ ‘My pain is of little consequence when it is weighted out by those who will thrive because I gave them a second chance at life.’ _ She understood. Aera more than understood but it worried her nonetheless. When he made his way over to her, Aera couldn’t help herself; she ran to him and held him tight as he kissed the top of her head. 

“I am so proud of you, my love.” Aera said gently, listening to Ardyn’s heartbeat. It was a little slower then she would have liked… 

“Thank you, my darling.” Ardyn smiled back, rubbing her back and encasing her in a warm and protective embrace. “Pride extends to you, my dear. For your goodwill, love of the people and putting up with silly old me every day.” 

Aera lifted her head up and looked into his dark blue eyes. “Oh Ardyn, I’d walk through Ifrits burning embers and Leviathans crushing waves if it meant I got to be with the man I love at the end of it all.” 

Ardyn ran his thumb over her soft cheek and whispered back, only speaking words of love and devotion at her. “And I’d suffer the weight that Titan bears every day and stand in the bitten frost of Shiva herself if it meant I could look upon your face for all of eternity. I love you so much and I never want to let you go.” 

“Then don’t. Pray be with me always.” Aera ordered, wrapping her arms around her fiance's neck, standing on her tiptoes so she could kiss his lips once more. 

Aera felt herself lift off the ground slightly as Ardyn picked her up and joined in with the soft and gentle kisses that were all too familiar and always so inviting. It was moments like this that Ardyn and Aera truly savoured. The chance where they weren’t bound by titles, where they were one and at peace with the other. All there was. was peace and hope between them as well as love. So much love and light, it was enough to even make Somnus smile at how happy they were. 

Ardyn put Aera back down on the ground, held her face with his hands and nodded. “Forever. Not always.”

“Forever is music to my ears.” Aera laughed back, leaning into his touch. “And I love you too.”

Love was what bound the first King and Oracle together. 

Unfortunately, love was the very thing that tore them apart. One physically taken from this world by a sacrifice that the other’s mental state could not possibly cope with. Ardyn’s love turned to rage, hatred and then vengeance.

But not once did the pair forget each other, even if time forgot who they were, the love between them never ceased. 

* * *

**Somnus and Petra:**

Guilt was the force that clouded the Founder King’s and Second Oracle’s reign. 

Somnus could barely look at her. Petra was Aera’s younger sister after all, and ever since that fateful day in the throne room, he had done nothing but lie to the woman who was meant to help him combat the darkness that had rooted deep within his brother’s soul and now his own heart. She still didn’t know that it was he who was responsible for Aera’s death and not the Adagium, who Somnus had claimed took his near enough sister away from them all. Somnus could tell that Petra was trying hard with her new role. She was coming to Lucis as often as she could to guide the distressed and noble King on the path that the Six had set before him, but he couldn’t take it. He couldn’t bear to look upon those eyes. The ones that echoed that of her older sister’s. Nor could he look at her long golden locks without praying to Bahamut that she didn’t tie the damn thing back in case she looked too much like the person he so wrongfully struck down. What only made matters worse was that Petra knew he felt guilty. However, she thought the guilt rested with the locking away of his brother alone, and not with the death of her dearly departed sister. 

On this day, the 10th year since the Founding of Lucis, Petra decided that she would attempt to take on the guilt that Somnus’s heart bore. 

“Your Majesty.” Petra bowed, respectful as Somnus sat upon his chair of gold. 

“Oracle.” Somnus spoke clearly, gesturing for her to approach. However, he had made sure to give Lord Amicitia his weapon beforehand, in case history was to repeat itself in any way. 

“It is an honour to be here. I must admit I was surprised to hear that you wouldn’t be attending your own celebrations today. Are you feeling well?” Petra asked, with all the grace and wisdom that the gods had gifted her when Ardyn could no longer heal the inflicted. That thought alone made Somnus feel like he was being crushed by the guilt that he was now inflicting upon himself. 

Somnus nodded. “The Crystal’s power is one I would not wish upon anyone, Oracle.” 

“If it pleases, your Majesty, I would much rather you address me by my given name.” 

“If that is what you wish. Now, with what matter would you care to discuss?” 

“You.” Petra said calmly. “Forgive me if I am speaking out of term, but I fear your mind is clouded by the actions of the past. Actions that were no fault of your own. I only wish to lend you support where I can. The loss, however tragic, of both our siblings is a feet no one should bear alone.” 

Somnus shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He felt his leg begin to twitch, as he straightened on his throne. This throne, forged by blood and betrayal. That was something he could never let slip to anyone. 

“Thank you for your kind words Petra but I am not deserving of them.” 

“That couldn’t be any further from than the truth, Your Majesty-”

“Forgive me, but it is.” Somnus interjected her, wanting desperately to leave, spend the rest of the day with his wife so he could try and expel the daemons that plagued him every day and night. “I do not wish to discuss the matter that should have bound our two families together any longer.”

Petra smiled and bowed her head before going on to discuss Bahamut’s will and all the plans they must make for the future of Eos. 

Guilt bound the Founder King and the Second Oracle together. 

And it was guilt that remained there and made the pair’s relationship buckle. It was never Petra who showed any of these signs, it was always Somnus and she was just sorry that she couldn’t help the man she was bound to. Because not once did he let her in. Or anyone else for that matter. 

* * *

**Mors and Marina:**

Hatred was strong in Mors’s and Marina’s rule. 

For King Mors cared little for Queen Marina’s words of righteousness or care. He cared little for her need to help him and the people of this world. He cared little for anything that wasn’t him or his child. His only child. Whenever she wanted to come to Lucis and help him in any way she could, Marina was always rejected. Shunned by the King himself and that only made the hatred between them grow. Strengthen and manifest into something they both knew was not salvageable. Mors simply didn’t care. Consequently, neither did Marina. For many years they were content putting a show on for the news and paying each other only passable compliments when it came to formal events. However, when the Adagium broke from his cell, that was when Marina knew this behaviour could not carry on. She ignored the fact Mors did not want to give her the time of day and went to Lucis and demanded an audience with the King. He was less than impressed by the Queen of Tenebrae’s sudden appearance. 

“This isn’t a game anymore, Mors. The prophecy is starting to come to fruition and all you can do is sit here behind your wall and pretend that this isn’t happening!” Marina shouted, as Mors stared at her motionlessly. “Answer me!” 

Mors laughed. “You think I care for a prophecy? It won’t affect my reign.” 

Marina stared at him shocked. She didn’t understand why she felt this way. This was Mors after all. “Thousands could die! Millions in fact. You and your incompetent glaives let him escape!” 

“You’re right my glaives are incompetent.” Mors nodded in agreement. “However, not once have I ever questioned your skill as a monarch and I warn you not to question my authority in my own kingdom, Oracle!”

“Are you threatening me?”

“If the cap fits.” 

The Queen took in a deep breath and shook her head. “I am a messenger of the Gods. I am the one who is meant to protect and guide-” 

“I don’t care.” Mors growled, staring at her with nothing but hatred. “If the Adagium comes, I’d like to see him get through my wall. Whereas you, Oracle, are not protected by the crystal. You have just insulted me in my own home. Do you think that Tenebrae will be getting any further support from us? After all, you are a Niff sympathiser.” 

“My job is to care for those inflicted with the scourge and to protect the word of the Six. That extends to all corners of Eos.” 

“Well not to Lucis anymore. Would you kindly leave the Citadel. You are boring me.” Mors stated, standing up to leave so he didn’t have to listen to this rambling anymore. 

In one last attempt to appeal to Mors’s better nature, if he had one, Marina shouted after him. “I can’t abandon those who are infected. They need my help. Surely for the good of your people you must understand that!” 

“I understand that if they wish to seek treatment they can commute to Tenebrae. Good day, Oracle.” 

Hatred bound King Mors and Queen Marina together. 

The pair never saw each other again and it was better that way. Arguments could not be started through letters or yearly speeches of ‘good faith’ between their nations. But everyone knew that the hatred ran deep. It was hard and cold and as long as Mors or Marina breathed air, it would not be forgotten about.

* * *

**Regis and Sylva:**

Fear was the force that bound King Regis Lucis Caelum and Queen Sylva Via Fleuret together.

Both monarchs knew of the tragic fates that the Gods had so easily bestowed upon their innocent children and neither of them wanted to give in. They didn’t want to go down without a fight but they were terrified. They were terrified that their children would never blossom and thrive into what they knew they could become. They were frightened about what world they would leave behind when their time on Eos was over and how their children would work together to save the world and every sorry soul left on their star. When Regis came to Sylva begging for her to save his son’s life, she did not reject him. She welcomed them with open arms, because they understood each other and the weight that fell upon their shoulders. 

Regis stirred his tea graciously as the pair sat by the fire. “I can’t thank you enough for all you have done, Sylva.” 

“The pleasure is all mine.” Sylva assured him, relaxing as she knew she was in good company. “We are both parents. Besides I know if I should ever need your help and support, you will always do what you can for us.” 

“Of course.” Regis smiled back. But it soon faltered into sorrow and fear as he could not get these awful thoughts out of his head. “But truly, I will never be able to repay you for all you have done for Noctis. He is my everything and I nearly lost him… sorry. I don’t mean to cry.” 

“Oh Regis.” Sylva’s eyes softened, as she lightly grabbed his forearm. “Crying is what makes us human. There is no shame in fearing for your child. Everytime I look at Lunafreya… it pains me so much to know that she will only suffer.” 

Regis wiped his face and tried to hum his tears away. “I do that with Noctis too. Become a parent, they said. It will be fun, they said. No one ever tells you the heartache that comes along with it.” 

“No they don’t. Nor the fear and pain. My mother certainly didn’t.” 

“My father barely said hello to me let alone give me advice. I understand if you say no to this but I must hear it. There is nothing we can do, to protect our children, is there?” 

Sylva sighed and shook her head. “I am afraid not. Unfortunately Regis, everything is ordained. I may be the Oracle and you may be the King, but not even we can tamper with fate. It is set in stone much like the mountains, it will never be shifted. No matter how hard we try.” 

“If we could though… if we could change fate. I would. I beg the Six every night, praying that I can take Noct’s place, all so he can have what he deserves. A normal life. And no matter how scared I might become if they grant me my wish, I won’t care. Because at least I would know his future would be secure. That is all I want. For him to know happiness.” Regis said sadly, trying to find the strength he had left to fight for Noctis because no one else was. 

No one else could either.

“We are on the same page.” Sylva confirmed. “Lunafreya will die doing her duty that much I am certain of. That is not a life I want for her.” 

“So what say it? We fight back. We protect them with everything we have.” Regis stated, voice getting sterner and more determined. For he was not letting Noctis go. 

It made the Queen smile. Because she was not letting Luna go either. 

Fear brought them together but their bond turned into hope. 

That hope soon turned into tragedy when Sylva was cut down and her children fell into Niflheim’s custody. Once again, Regis was all on his own. Afraid of what would happen and what dark path lay before them as the days grew shorter and the hope that Regis and Sylva had found began to shatter. There was nothing he could do. He was scared, lost and without his Oracle to guide him. His fears had never reached this peek before and he knew it wasn’t going to end. Not until Noctis and Lunafreya were free from their fate. But he knew that would never be. 

* * *

**Noctis and Lunafreya:**

Friendship came first. 

It helped Noctis and Luna through their darkest of days. 

It gave them the courage they needed to push on through the years in the hopes that one day they would reunite. And that book, their secret book, only strengthened their bond and promises of the future. One of happiness and light. One of joy and laughter. One of hope. And as time progressed, friendship turned into love. Love that the pair were too embarrassed to admit. Love that was a secret to all but known by so many. King and Oracle, loving and caring for each other - just like their ancestors had done - was a blessing in itself. However, this love was not meant to be. The Gods had ordered it so. When Noctis saw his beloved and his enemy conversing at the altar, he could sense what was coming. All this time all he ever wanted to do was to save her. He feared he would not be able to do that when Ardyn knelt down and… disappeared? 

Noctis’s eyes turn to horror and he quickly sat up in order to find them. However a pair of gentle hands touched his shoulders and Noctis knew within that second it was his beloved. 

“Luna.” He gasped, looking at her and touching her for the first time in years. 

“My dear Noctis.” She smiled back, tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her. “Thank goodness you are safe.” 

Noctis placed a hand to the back of her head and the other around her waist and tried his hardest not to sob. She was safe. And she was with him. Nothing and no one was ever going to hurt her again, not for as long as he lived. 

“Aww how touching.” 

At the sound of Ardyn’s voice, Noctis let out a growl and narrowed his eyes at his enemy. “You!” 

“Yes, yes, it’s me. However, we haven’t got time to be fighting or even conversing with each other. If you haven’t noticed, you need to form a covenant with the sea goddess and you need to do it before she drowns what remains of Altissa.” Ardyn replied, picking Noct up by the scruff of the neck to pull him to his feet. 

“Get off me!” Noctis demanded, pushing Luna behind him so Ardyn couldn’t get any closer.

“Noctis.” Luna said calmly, pulling his shoulder back slightly. “I understand you don’t trust the Chancellor but we must.” 

“What?!” Noctis shouted with horror.

“He was meant to kill me but he decided not to. Bahamut has a plan for all of us and the Chancellor and I believe the best cause of action is to work together. That is the only chance we have at survival.”

“I would listen to the Oracle if I were you, your Highness.” Ardyn sighed, turning around so he didn’t have to see the echo of his brother and fiance together any longer. 

“Shut up.” Noctis shouted.

“Noctis, please? I love you and I want you to be safe.” Luna smiled, resting her forehead against his.

“That’s all I want for you.” 

“Then listen to me and all of this can be sorted out once Altissa and it’s people are safe.” 

Noctis nodded and very reluctantly let go of Luna and helped Ardyn to stop Leviathan before she caused anymore damage. From there the trio discussed the mistakes of the past and everything that Bahamut had done to royally fuck them over. Noctis felt his heart bleed for his newly discovered ancient ancestor and he understood why he had done what he had. The forgiveness however had to be earnt, given time Noctis felt he could achieve that. 

However that was not what Noctis wanted right now. Once he knew the guys were safe and he felt comfortable enough that Ardyn could not pull a fast one over them, Noctis went to his fiancee. This time their reunion was not going to be cut short by a goddess and the possibility of drowning. It was just the pair of them and Noctis was going to treasure this moment for as long as he could. 

“Luna.” He started, moving closer to her. “Are you alright?” 

“So much better now that I know you are safe.” Luna nodded as she closed the distance between them, reaching out so she could take hold of Noctis’s hand. He didn’t move once as their skin touched and the love he had for this beautiful woman in front of him only grew by the second. Then he felt something cold in the palm of his hand. When she moved her fingers away, Noctis saw the ring. “His Majesty... asked me to bring this to you.”

Noctis sniffed at seeing the ring, knowing that his dad was watching over him. “Thanks.”

“It is my duty as Oracle to protect you, your Majesty. To serve you and love you. That is a duty I will never neglect, my King.” 

“And I won’t fail you either.” Noct smiled, becoming so bold to hold her safely in his arms. “I love you too.” 

The pair shared a kiss, their first but certainly not their last. 

Love may have torn the Healer and the Oracle away from each other, but that was not the case for the King of Light and his beloved. It strengthened them and gave them the power they needed to drive onwards and get their freedom back. 

Not just for themselves but for everyone who lived on Eos and for all the past Kings and Oracles who were forced to take part in something they had no control over. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forever is Music to My Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356324) by [Maeroj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeroj/pseuds/Maeroj)




End file.
